


Stop Denying It

by TheBeautifulLove



Category: Borussia Dortmund - Fandom, Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeautifulLove/pseuds/TheBeautifulLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could it be that Marco is jealous?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Denying It

This starts to annoy Marco. It's not really the guys themselves but it's the whole situation. It's just stupid and annoying and the blonde can't help but roll his eyes as he sees Eric and Robert reading a magazine together, siting next to each other and laughing at something they read. And what could possibly be so amusing?

The training hasn't started yet, so everyone is just fooling around but why are they so happy and giggly? Dortmund is in a pretty bad situation in the league table yet they are not one bit concerned. It's not like Marco wants them to walk around crying their eyes out but a little bit more seriousness would be appropriate...

Marco's thoughts are interrupted by Mats who seems to be in equally good mood as Robert and Eric. The brunette asks:

'What's up? You look like you are thinking hard about something.'

Marco looks at him, actually glad for a distraction. They are friends and this is what friends do and Marco and Robert used to read magazines together many times too. Exactly - used to.

'Just wandering how is everyone so happy when the team is in such rubbish place at the moment. I mean if we don't pick ourselves up soon, we will lose the chance for a position in the top three.' Marco replies, annoyed. 

'I think that you worry too much. I know that we are not in the best place to be right now but we did our best. We always do, you know that.' Mats puts a hand on the blonde's shoulder in support.

'Yes, it's just annoying to lose, you know.' Marco says, his eyes accidentally lie on the pair again. 'I hate losing.'

'Are we still talking about football?' Mats asks following Marco's gaze to the boys sitting on the bench, not far away.

'What do you mean? Of course, we are still talking about football.' The younger one replies strongly. Mats laughs lightly, realizing what is going on.

'Is this why you screamed at Eric the other day? Because he is stealing your man?' Mats doesn't leave it alone.

'What? That is ridiculous. I screamed at Eric because he wasn't focusing on the game.' Marco gets angry but he can't stop feeling frustrated at the blonde who is now sharing earphones with Robert and they listen to music together. As far as Marco can remember, Eric listens mostly to German rap and Robert is not a big fan of it.

'Right, of course. But Marco, piece of advice - the first step is to stop denying it.' Mats says with a serious look this time and walks away. 

Marco looks after him and it's as if he was blind all this time. He watches Mats put his arms around Neven, in what looks like a friendly hug but there is more to it and how the hell did he not see it before? 

It makes him think back to the weird feelings he was having every time he saw Robert with Eric. That time when he saw Eric stare and then look down and blush. The blonde remembers how he got so upset for some reason. That time when Robert got injured during training and the first person to run to see if he's fine was Eric with a big concern for the Polish boy. Marco now thinks that he really doesn't like Eric. It was always Marco and Robert and now it's Eric and Robert and it makes him angry and maybe Mats was right. He was denying his feelings but now he knows what it all means. And suddenly, it's like "oh, shit." Marco realizes he just doesn't want anyone around Robert but himself... When exactly did this happen?

***

After the training ended Marco walks to the parking lot. He is so pissed at Eric right now that all he wants to do is go home before he does something he will regret. All the time Eric never even left Robert's side, making sweet faces at him and touching him all the time, not so very accidentally or just friendly. The worst thing was that Robert didn't seem to mind. Do they like each other? What the hell is going on? 

Suddenly, Marco bumps into someone and he is about to scream at them but he notices a familiar pair of piercing blue eyes and brown hair and his heart beats faster. The blonde doesn't even care if anyone is watching, he pushes the other boy against the wall and hold his wrists with his hands, so the brunette can't move. Robert's expression is surprised.

'What the hell are you doing?' the Pole asks.

'The question is what the hell are you doing?' Marco challenges, standing close to him. 

'What? I was just going to my car when you-' 

'Don't pretend. You know exactly what I'm talking about. You and Eric.' 

There is a pause where the expression on Robert's face changes from surprised and angry to confused. He says:

'Me and Eric are friends. What, are you jealous or something?' 

'What? I don't give a fuck about what you two do.' Marco replies, raising his voice.

'Really? Because it looks like you do give a fuck, to me.' Robert says with a small smile, looking down to his wrists that Marco still holds tightly with his hands. 

'You know what? I do give a fuck. You know why? Because I'm annoyed at how close you two are and how it's so obvious that the kid fancies you and how you spend more time with him than with me. And since when do you even like German rap anyway?' Marco rumbles angrily without a pause. Robert just smiles at him.

'Why the hell are you smiling?' the blonde asks with confusion.

'Because you're so hot when you're jealous.' Robert states simply. 

Marco looks surprised at first but then he smiles too. He says:

'I hate you, you know.' 

'No, you love me.' Robert replies with a sweet smile.

'True that.'

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked my little one-shot! :)
> 
> Love xxx


End file.
